The Forest Again
by AlanahLouise
Summary: My view of Harry's thoughts as he walks to the Forbidden Forest, with a little bit of Lily thrown in to complete it. One shot for now, but can potentially be a 2 shot if that's what people want :)


THE FOREST AGAIN

AN- Wow I haven't written anything in such a long time and I know my writing skills are going to suffer for this! This is a one shot I've been meaning to write for a while as I love Harry Potter more than anything and I find this particular scene to be the most emotional throughout all the books/films. I hope you enjoy my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, I know it isn't very original but I'll eventually get back into the swing of things soon! Read on fellow Potterheads!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J. K. Rowling does, and she will forever. This story is just another look on this very famous scene.

HARRY'S POV

The smell of mourning and death filled all of Harry's senses as he moved robotically through the destruction that was once his home and safe haven.

Hogwarts stood, still and foreboding in the dawn-lit sky, far from the once active and cheery castle it once was not too long ago.  
How things could change in such a short amount of time was astounding and quite scary to the Boy-who-lived.

Harry tried desperately to direct his thoughts and feelings into nothingness, hoping a numb-like state would make his last and final minutes on this earth easier and less shattering.  
He was succeeding until her saw her. Her long orange-red flowing hair, pale freckled skin sallow and grey with this new day. Exhaustion clearly outlining her face and evaporating out of every single pore on her skin, but yet, she was still so utterly beautiful. The most beautiful human being he'd ever seen.

He stopped dead in his tracks, gazing at her hungrily, wanting to have one last final memory of her in his whirling head before his inevitable destiny occurred.  
One last embrace would do, and then he would let go, continue walking to his death. But he knew he couldn't do it, he couldn't have this little piece of happiness because he wouldn't let go.

The breath was knocked out of him when the curves of her shoulders and back tensed, and he knew that she knew she wasn't alone in the ever silent grounds of the castle. She stopped comforting the unknown, injured girl laying before her for only a brief moment so she could look around at her surroundings, passing over his hiding place under the cloak more than once.  
She eventually gave up her search and turned to give the girl her attention once more, much to Harry's relief and utter disappointment.

Harry wasn't sure if he could even handle one final moment of happiness with her, because he knew he would stay with her forever, take her and run away, to never return to this dreadful point in his life.

He turned away and forced his stiff, achy feet and legs to push forward, to move silently over the blood stained grass leading into the forest, not once making a noise trying he hardest so Ginny wouldn't hear him retreating.  
He turned away from the harry future he could've had, away from the only girl he had ever loved, a girl he loved yet never had the chance to tell her.  
How morbidly amusing but heartbreaking. All he ever wanted was to be loved and love in return, and when he did it was snatched away, like the many good times and memories he could've had with his parents.

Yet, his feet continued on to the destructive path he only realised half an hour beforehand he needed and didn't want to take, onwards to his unwilling but willing death.

 _Maybe I'll finally get some peace_ he told himself unconvincingly, as his breathing was still far too heavy and his mind on the verge of complete panic.

It's funny. How could a person look so completely stoic and stone-like on the outside, but be filled with such chaos and panic in one's head?

Harry, for the life of him, tried to shut off the whirling and painful thoughts in his brain, to end the 'questions, what if's and could've been' that would surely consume his final breaths.

Onwards he ventured, remembering Dumbledore, remembering Sirius, Lupin, the Weasleys, Hermione, Ginny- his parents.

He was struck with a thought, his feet no longer moving. He knew what it all meant now. Harry reached into the pouch Hagrid had given him not so long ago, but also an eternity ago and grasped for the tiny golden, fluttering ball that had given him so many sleepless nights.

LILY'S POV

She watched on, following every step her son made for years now, knowing she would finally get to hold him for the first time in her arms again sooner then she wished.

Selfishly, that was what she wanted, she wanted her only child to meet his demise so they could finally be together again. Be the happy family they once were and still should've been. But that had been taken away from all of them.

The other, more sensible part of her was breaking, upset and angry knowing that her sacrifice meant nothing more than 17 years of pain alone on this earth, to then be met with a quick and honourable death that was neither needed or wanted.  
A death that would leave behind people that loved him the way she wasn't able to.  
A death that would leave behind a girl- a future- that he'd never get to see. A future Lily herself would never get to witness her most precious creation have beyond in this lonely and often times boring nothingness.

James' fidgeting was what pulled her out of her thoughts, something James was quite good at. But, his usually happy-go-lucky, nonchalant facial expression was pulled into an unhappy scowl- a look that didn't suit him in the slightest may she add.

He mumbled swear words under his breath, a trait she had learned to love about him over the many years of solitude beyond the veil. Funny how she used to loathe this man standing in front of her.

How much her Harry looked like him, she hoped she wouldn't get them confused when he joined them in mere minutes.

 _How is any of this fair?_

A thought she frequently had passed through her mind, though this time she was hurting for her son and not herself, something she will ashamedly admit.

She watched as Harry desperately searched through his much needed and handy extendible pouch, saw the stone she had only ever read about in a wizard's fairytale.

The Resurrection Stone.

She knew what was about to happen when Harry closed his hand around it, turning it around three times in his palm.

She felt a pull at her navel, similar to that of a port-key and felt herself slowly disappear, saw her husband disappear from her view. She was starting to feel a little panicky before everything went black, similar to that of the night she died protecting her son.

AN- Sorry it's so short! Again, I haven't written in such a long time, I lost my muse. Hopefully this'll bring it back. Thanks to all the read, review and favourite. Make sure to give me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism as I'm a soft little marshmallow that can't handle flames :')  
Have a great day everybody! And sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm too lazy to read through it again.  
Also, if you would like this to become a 2 shot, following Harry through the forest let me know! 


End file.
